Holy Hand Grenade
The Holy Hand Grenade (aka "Hallelujah Bomb" or usually shortened to "HHG" or "Holy Grenade") is a powerful and rare weapon in the Worms series. It first appeared in Worms: The Directors Cut, and has appeared in almost every main game since. Description The Holy Hand Grenade is somewhat similar to a normal Grenade, but with a few crucial differences that make it an entirely unique weapon. The Holy Hand Grenade has a 3-second timer and is always on the "minimum" bounce setting, and these properties cannot be changed. It will not explode instantly when the timer runs out, instead, it will wait until it comes to a complete stop before it explodes. So in order for it to detonate, the timer must reach 0 and the Holy Hand Grenade must come to a complete stop. Just before it detonates, a "Hallelujah" sound effect is played. Its unique requirement where it must come to a complete stop before it can explode has led to a few unique schemes that rely on this fact, particularly the Holy War scheme. The Holy Hand Grenade has appeared in countless Worms games making it a popular weapon. Although it is very powerful and has a much larger blast radius than a normal grenade, it isn't classified as a super weapon. Wormopedia Entry : See also: Wormopedia Tips & Tricks * This weapon is best used when an enemy is sitting inside a crater, as it will come to rest right next to the enemy. * Girders are useful to try and create a "funnel" for the Holy Hand Grenade to fall through, as this helps it to stop at the desired location. * Placing a Holy Hand Grenade on top of an enemy and then escaping to safety with a Ninja Rope or Jet Pack is a very common tactic, as it is an effective way of escaping the large blast radius. * This weapon is best used on a group of Worms, as it can easily cause over 80 points of damage to each. * Worms next to the Holy Hand Grenade when it explodes are thrown an incredibly large distance, and it is possible to throw an enemy from one side of the landscape to the other even without the Low Gravity utility. For this reason, it can be used to drown most Worms standing on open ground. * When on an open landscape, throwing the Holy Hand Grenade high into the air at a steep angle significantly reduces its horizontal travel, so it is more likely to come to rest near where it lands. Of course, it is quite difficult to aim using this method. * This weapon needs to come to rest before it explodes, and so it is not very accurate at long range. Worms on slopes or small platforms are very difficult to hit as it normally bounces away. * The blast radius is incredibly large, and even worms that are not that close to where it explodes are in danger. For this reason, it is usually quite difficult to prevent the Holy Hand Grenade from damaging your own team on a crowded or otherwise cramped landscape. Trivia *The Holy Hand Grenade of Antioch was the weapon used in ''Monty Python and the Holy Grail'''' to defeat the Rabbit of Caerbanog. This weapon is a direct reference to the movie, in both name and design. The three second timer on the weapon was also mentioned in the movie. *Due to lower pixel depth in ''Worms: The Director's Cut, the Holy Hand Grenade looks like a normal Grenade with a blue aura. *The Holy Hand Grenade has the largest single explosion in the Worms series, excluding the detonation of the Nuclear Bomb, which explodes off-screen in most games, and kills using only poison and by raising the water level, not by damage from the explosion. *In 3rd generation games, the "Hallelujah" seems to be played twice before the Holy Hand Grenade explodes. *In Worms: Ultimate Mayhem and Worms Revolution, a feedback sound is heard when the Holy Hand Grenade explodes. * Since the timer does not have a function with this weapon, it was removed in Worms 4: Mayhem. However, it was re-added in Worms: Ultimate Mayhem as timers are used again. * The Holy Hand Grenade is also featured in the game Terraria, where it also plays a "Hallelujah" sound effect, however, it is only exclusive to the mobile versions of the game. * In the 2nd Generation Worms Games, the "Hallelujah" sounds similar to the Concrete Donkey except it has no Donkey sound but in the 3rd Generation Worms Games and onwards, it sounds normal pitched. *This weapon made an appearance in the Valve video-game Team Fortress 2 ''in the form of the Lubricious Lid, a cosmetic for the Soldier that replaces the Soldier's normal grenades, as a promotional item for Worms: Reloaded. Gallery File:Holyhandgrenade.png|2nd generation Holy Hand Grenade File:HHGIcon.png|Worms Reloaded'' Holy Hand Grenade icon File:Holy Hand Grenade-Worms 3D.png| Worms 3D Holy Hand Grenade icon Category:Weapons Category:Superweapons Category:Weapons in Worms Reloaded Category:Weapons in 2nd Generation Category:Weapons in 3rd Generation Category:Weapons in Worms 4: Mayhem Category:Weapons in Worms 3D Category:Weapons in 4th Generation Category:Weapons in Worms Revolution Category:Weapons in Worms Clan Wars Category:Weapons in Worms Battlegrounds Category:Weapons in Worms: The Directors Cut Category:Weapons in Worms 2 Category:Weapons in Worms Armageddon Category:Weapons in Worms World Party Category:Weapons in Worms (2007) Category:Weapons in Worms 2: Armageddon Category:Weapons in Worms Battle Islands Category:Weapons in Worms: Ultimate Mayhem Category:Weapons in Worms W.M.D